


Immature Devils and their Trickster Boyfriends

by Iamthetwickster



Category: SPN, supernartual
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Brothers, Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthetwickster/pseuds/Iamthetwickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Gabriel draws a line somewhere of how annoyed one can be. Lucifer takes the term of devil to a whole new level as far as Gabriel is concerned- Gabriel is grumpy cat all day</p><p>ends in smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immature Devils and their Trickster Boyfriends

The ex-trickster sat in his usual position on the sofa, wasting away all of his time by watching the television- something Lucifer had never really been fond of. Well, unless of course it where a certain gruesome horror film. He did like to watch people suffer, which Gabriel of course tried to ignore, being fond of both humans and Lucifer himself. The archangel was spread out on the sofa with his feet up on the small coffee table which was placed in front of him as he continued to launch candy into his mouth, rather effortlessly. 

> **“-and that's what you missed on GLEE”**

 Gabriel furrows his brows at the strange programme, too lazy to stretch for the remote previously he had simply thought he'd give it a chance.

> “What are you watching?” A quiet voice echoes from behind the sofa, making Gabriel jump up slightly in surprise, then hiding his surprise by clearing his throat.

> “It's uh- uh- I don't know. It's called GLEE. I don't think anybody knows what it is supposed to be.”

Lucifer nods his head, listening to his brother.

> “So, you're watching it then?” Lucifer questions, that being only the first question on his mind.

> “ _Yes._ ” Replies Gabriel, sternly. He was awarded with a loud groan from his brother who then hopped over the back of the sofa and plunked himself very closely next to Gabriel, staring at him. 

  
Gabriel was now trying his best to ignore his big brother who was genuinely annoying him. Countless times Gabriel had told Lucifer that when he wanted to watch the television he should be left alone. But of course, being the devil in his life he wasn't going to oblige to such rules. Lucifer stretched his arms out and wrapped them around Gabriel in a hug from the side, much to his dismay. 

> “Gabe...”

> “What....?” Gabriel rolls his eyes, still trying to ignore his brother. With an innocent smile, Lucifer falls down onto Gabriel's lap and lays with his head between his legs, right arm extended and caressing his neck slightly.

> “Gabe.” Gabriel sighs dramatically, turning his head away from him.

> “I am trying to watch the T.V.” he growls back at him with a glare. Lucifer then proceeded to sit up on his lap, pressing butterfly kisses along his neck and nipping along his jaw line gently, this however being short lived as he was shoved onto the floor as Gabriel stormed off out of the room.

> “Well, somebody's on their angel period.” Chuckled Lucifer to himself as he stood back up and followed after shortly.

  
__  
-A million annoying moments later-  
  
The smell of chocolate swam throughout the house as Gabriel melted it's contents in the pan over a stove. Lucifer had not known where Gabriel had disappeared to after he'd shoved him onto the ground so he though he'd give him a few minutes to cool off, hopefully until Gabriel would make his location known. But thankfully the intoxicating stench of the melting chocolate alerted Lucifer straight away as he launched himself up out of his seat and slowly but surely stalked his way into the kitchen where Gabriel had his back facing the doorway.  
  
Gabriel was wearing his green cooking apron which he had to admit made him look even more adorable when cooking, irresistible to look at actually. Gabriel wasn't aware of his brothers presence in the kitchen and so he continued to hum an old Enoch tune as he watched the chocolate completely melt in the pan, dropping the wooden spoon on the floor as two big arms found their way around his waist and earned a yelp from him.

> “Gabe”

> “Lucifer!” Gabriel snarled at him, pulling all of his weight away from him in an attempt to break free from his brothers tight grasp.

> “Gabe. Come on” Lucifer's forked tongue found his neck again and it slid delicately up and down two or three times before Gabriel broke free and switched the hob off, taking the pan and a new spoon outside with him, slamming the door behind him. Lucifer rolled his eyes and groaned louder than before.

  
  
The archangel now sat outside on the back doors step, eating the melted chocolate from the pan like there was no tomorrow when a low creek sounded behind him and he rolled his eyes.

> “...Gabe” Spoke Lucifer with sincerity in his voice.

> “No.”

> “But-”

> “ **No**.” The younger archangel snarled up at him once more before rising to his feet and nudging Lucifer out of his way again and walking back into the house and the kitchen.

> “Gabriel.” He called after him, following him inside. Gabriel tossed the pan and the spoon into the sink and grabbed a tea towel ready to wash them up, or at least he would have done if he wasn't being harassed by his big brother again. Lucifer draped himself over his younger brother now, resting his head on his shoulder as Gabriel moaned loudly in annoyance, raising his hand to the sky.

> “Gabe...”

> “Oh, Great Odin's Raven! Will you leave me be for one minute, you big dick?!” Exclaimed Gabriel, dropping the pan in the sink and walking out again, groaning to the heavens.

> “Gabe! Come back in here!” Lucifer then ran after him, rather than waiting and catching up to him he grabbed his wrist and pulled him back making eye contact with those honey coloured eyes of his.

> “Stay, Gabriel.”

> “Get off me, Lucifer. I'm not in the mood for your games today!”

> “What games? This is no game.” Lucifer smirked at him.

> “Oh for the love of-” Gabriel snapped his hand from Lucifer's and scurried upstairs, even more grumpily than before, ignoring the very loud groans that Lucifer made.

> “Why do I bother?” Asked Lucifer rhetorically to himself.

  
  


> “Gabe.” A whisper came from behind the bedroom door, Gabriel groaned in response.

The door creaked open and Lucifer edged in quietly, closing it behind him and then glancing over his little brother's body as he lay stretched out on his stomach over their bed with his head planted on the pillow. 

> “Gabe....” Gabriel's jaw clenched in anger but he held in his snarls and ignored his brother again, hoping he'd stop annoying him if he did that. The bed lowered slightly as Lucifer sat down on the edge, next to Gabriel's motionless body and Gabriel closed his eyes as Lucifer gently stroked up and down his naked back with his hand. 

> “Gabe.” The young archangel sighed in response.

> “Gabe.” Spoke Lucifer, firmly to him.

> “What?!?!?!?!” Gabriel screamed, now turned around slightly, still half laying on the bed. Lucifer's was taken a back slightly by Gabriel's outburst. Yes, Lucifer had been purposely annoying Gabriel all day but he had never intended for it to be this frustrating for his little brother. It would seem that the two of them had finally had enough of this so as Gabriel scornfully glared up at him, Lucifer grabbed his face and crashed his lips into the others, Gabriel of course unprepared lost his balance and fell onto his back, Lucifer toppling on top of him as he refused to part lips with his.

  
Gabriel pushed against Lucifer's chest in an attempt to release himself, still angry with how Lucifer had been that day but of course Lucifer was twice his size and weight so it did prove impossible it would seem. He struggled beneath his weight, moaning angrily as Lucifer continued to abuse his mouth before hitting his older brother harder against his chest. Lucifer finally parted their lips and looked down into his brothers furious eyes with furrowed brows.

> “Don't be so stupid, Gabriel.”

> “Get off me! I am trying to be angry with you and _this is not helping me_!”

> “You look so hot when you get angry, Gabe. I should annoy you more often.”

> “Lucifer! Get- _uh_ ” Lucifer was now attacking his neck viciously, sucking, gnawing and kissing at the tender skin there. He was purposely forcing Gabriel to moan faintly- well, he could hardly take him whilst he was angry with him, now could he? Lucifer moved up slightly and started to nip and suck at Gabriel's jaw bone and earlobe, with many more moans eliciting from Gabriel's throat as he struggled to yell at him any longer.

 

That was it, Gabriel had given up and _he hated it_. Only Lucifer could turn him into the equivalent of butter by a few quick nips of the neck. The Devil slid his fingers underneath the lining of Gabriel's red silk boxers and with a light tug or two he pulled them off and flung them across the room without a single care before returning his lips to his brother's, nipping at the lower lip and sliding his forked tongue inside while his hand stayed occupied elsewhere.

The ex-archangel's hands grazed across Gabriel's naked torso, the younger shuddering from the ice cold temperature of his fingertips as they made their way to his hips and then to his thighs, pulling them away from each other gently, his tongue still claiming Gabriel's mouth completely and utterly merciless as his fingers are. Gabriel arches up and groans in pain as Lucifer slides a finger inside of him without any warning what so ever, pushing it further and further before pulling it straight back out and leaving Gabriel with a sigh of disappointment. 

  
Lucifer finally takes his mouth from Gabriel's and starts to suck at his neck again, Gabriel wrapping his legs around Lucifer's back.

> “Luci- for- just come on already.” He demanded and within a millisecond after Lucifer pressed his member against his hole, Gabriel whimpering along as he teased him relentlessly. 

> “Hush...” Lucifer grunted as he pushed into him, recklessly. Gabriel clenched his eyes shut as he attempted to focus on the pleasure more than the pain of what his brother was doing to him and his legs gripped around his back as tight as they could. 

  
Both of Lucifer's hand gripped onto the mattress either side of Gabriel as he drover further into Gabriel, slowly at first until he reached the point where Gabriel had a habit of screaming at in most scenarios.   
  
The younger archangel was breathing heavily at this point but then as the Devil pulled almost completely out he was gasping and before he knew what was happening his brother had picked up the pace and begun thrusting into him with a little more speed and less gentleness.

> “Do you forgive me yet?” Whispered Lucifer into his brothers ear as he thrust into him harder and faster. 

  
Gabriel's hands clutched around Lucifer's upper back as he grunted in response to him.

> “Y- you're gonna have to to do a bit better than that if you want- _AH_!” His sentence quickly turned to loud 'ah's' and 'oh's' as he moaned into Lucifer's shoulder, his brother thrusting much harder into him now.

 

> “Better yet?...” Lucifer grunted out into his ear.

> “Uh- I-” Gabriel moaned into his shoulder again and again.

> “Gabriel...say it.” 

> “Y- ...hnnng...I c- I can't- Luci-” Gabriel was gasping for air and words now. Lucifer pulled almost completely out of him and slammed back into him, numerous times as he hit his prostate.

Gabriel's nails where digging into his back- almost drawing blood he was gripping so tight.  
  


> “Gabriel” He coaxed out, breathlessly and demanding of his little brother.

> “ _Yes-_ fine...I-” His legs pushed at Lucifers back, pulling him inside himself more, yearning for him.

> “ **Say it** ” Lucifer urged him one more time, slamming into him as fast as he could now.

Gabriel's eyes where rolled back in absolute breathless ecstasy, he began muttering things in Enochian under his breath, eventually turning those mutters into moans and screams of pleasure.

> “I- f... Lucifer- oh  I forgive- _I forgive you.... c- please, I'm gonna-”_

  
Lucifer grinned to himself and as he pulled out fully he moaned out Gabriel's name as he rammed himself straight back into Gabriel, slamming against his prostate and earning a loud screech from Gabriel as his grace filled inside of him, Gabriel's own spilling over Lucifer's stomach and earning a light chuckle, breathless at that, from Lucifer as he slowly pulled out of him and collapsed next to him on his side.  
  
By the time Lucifer could breathe properly again, Gabriel had sunken into a deep sleep. Lucifer simply lay there on his side and gazed at his naked body, it truly was beautiful to him. Not that he'd ever tell Gabriel that of course. But he certainly thought that. Placing the blankets over his little brother and himself he stretched his arm around his waist.

> “I love you, little brother.” Lucifer whispered into his ear and soon after he fell asleep like that, a smile spread across his face. Content, as the Devil and his Angel. Just how it should be.


End file.
